I Just Knew
by localkinegrindzYUM
Summary: It's a craving for food that has Susan wandering the castle at night, but by the end of the evening her stomach-and Caspian's- is quite forgotten. Oneshot Suspian. R&R!


**Just a little one-shot about a big step in Susan and Caspian's life, hope you like it!!**

Susan bit her lip sharply as the hinges on her chamber door squeaked and squawked as she passed through the small sliver she had opened. Feeling a surge of adrenaline she hid her smile and shook her robe through the door. Without chancing a backward glance to her handmaiden who'd been dozing by the door, she swiftly crept past the guard whose attentions were elsewhere and hurried down the corridor. She hadn't felt this free in awhile, what with all the various council meetings Caspian had been holding and the state affairs she'd been expected to attend. Twisting her braid in her hand Susan poked her head round the corner nearest toward her, eyes flickering in the torchlight as she spied her target. Touching a hand to her stomach (which had admittedly been making the most atrocious noises) Susan padded down the passage way, bare feet flicking along the cold flag stones.

The kitchen door was slightly ajar and Susan frowned as she approached it, pausing just outside the entranceway to listen for any noises. Hearing nothing she pushed slightly on the wooden panels, wincing as they squeaked. Perhaps she could mention this in the council meetings? The un-oiled hinges were apparent hindrances to creepers or midnight-snackers of the castle-though Susan had to admit that she didn't often do this type of escapade. As she shut the door quietly behind her she heard a soft scuffling coming from the far end of the kitchen. Back stiffening Susan pivoted slowly, narrowing her eyes as she softly made her way through the butcher's blocks and stores of food.

"Who's there?" She called firmly as she planted herself neatly near the noise, cocking her head and reaching for her robe pocket where her dagger was. She felt the cold handle in her grasp and she drew it out shakily, the silence somehow frightening. At the sound of her voice the sound had stopped and Susan could feel her apprehension cloaking the air. Brandishing her knife she drew a bit closer to the table that she stood in front of attempting to peek over it. She saw stray bowls strewn over the table that looked like leftovers, and a mound of cookie dough that was haphazardly placed on a pan. Frowning at the mess Susan examined the scene, perhaps it was merely hungry kitchen mice, she thought dully as she lowered her weapon and gave a sigh of relief. They often were scared of the presence of royalty and most likely fled at her voice. She smiled slightly as she began to examine the knife in the waning moonlight, tracing the curves of the metal handle. It had been a gift from Caspian two months after they had started courting, and even now after over a year of being together he still insisted that she carry it at all times to defend herself should he not be able to. Shaking her head lightly Susan pocketed the dagger, marveling at Caspian's protective nature and reminding herself that she carried the knife not only for her safety, but rather because it reminded her so much of the young king.

"I am glad you still carry that with you." A voice cut softly into the still air and Susan let out a great yell as she jumped backwards and planted her hands on the steel table behind her.

"Caspian!" She sputtered breathlessly as she drew a hand to her speeding heart and gave a shuddering cry. "Don't scare me like that!" Caspian chuckled as he circled the table and drew Susan into his arms pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I'm sorry-I couldn't resist." Caspian murmured as Susan scowled up at him and gently swatted at his arm.

"I'll expect you to have better self control next time." Susan stated smartly as she drew away from him and crossed her arms.

"I will try my best." Caspian promised as he gave a little bow that Susan sought to ignore. Laughing Caspian reached for the young woman and began tugging on her braid. "Come now my dear queen, it was all in good fun, just like your little horse riding stunt no?" Susan raised her eyebrows before flushing and turning her head, attempting to hide a growing smile. "Knew I'd get you on that." Caspian said triumphantly as he pushed himself up to sit on the counter settling his bare feet on a supporting beam beneath him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Susan retorted stubbornly as she drew herself up and looked inquiringly at Caspian.

"No? Should I recount it then? That wonderful afternoon when you called me a ninny, and a git-" Caspian stumbled over the word, "made me race you to the-"

"That's quite enough." Susan said darkly as she sank against the opposite table in defeat.

"Thought so." Caspian said childishly as Susan rolled her eyes. She couldn't quite understand how, but her brothers had somehow forced their dry sarcastic humor on once oh so chivalrous Caspian, and though he remained a perfect king he'd taken to using it quite often on Susan. The gentle queen for her part found it somehow endearing, when the jokes were being spoken in his brilliant accent after all, but she'd never admit that to anyone, let alone Caspian himself. Hearing the strains of her stomach starting up again Susan frowned and pushed off the counter walking over to the bowls that lay on Caspian's table.

"What exactly were you doing here before you decided to hide under the table?" Susan wondered as she scrunched her eyebrows at the lumpy dough and dirty dishes that littered the counter. Caspian blushed as he began shoving the bowls about the table nervously.

"I was _attempting_ to make cookies-I'm hungry." He admitted sheepishly as he began heading for the waste bins with the dough in hand. "And-I wasn't hiding." He threw the mound of pasty cookie mess in the trash and turned to Susan's skeptical face. "Alright, maybe I was." He amended quickly as Susan flashed him a grin and a nod before beginning to rummage around in the side pantry.

She emerged briskly, brushing a kiss across Caspian's cheek and settling on a stool near the table. "Still want those cookies?" She asked as Caspian drew near her and smiled.

"Absolutely. I realize we both didn't have dinner." Caspian said as Susan giggled and began looking through a discarded cookbook she'd found. "You'd think they'd give a king his supper when he wants it." He said good-naturedly as he leaned against Susan's back slightly, running his hand down her arm.

"You know you had that urgent meeting with Lord Draton." Susan reminded him gently as she slid a finger down the list of ingredients on a ginger cookie recipe. "There wasn't enough time for you to eat once we'd come back." She glanced up at Caspian and smiled, the two of them had taken an evening ride out into the forest and hadn't made it back in time for the regular dinner hour. What with Caspian's meeting and Susan putting Lucy to bed the pair hadn't had any time to fill their empty stomachs. "How's this one sound?" She asked quietly as Caspian looked over her shoulder and leaned his head on hers.

"Good, anything's good." He said happily as he rubbed his hands together. "I'm starved."

"That makes two of us." Susan giggled as she stood up and began gathering the ingredients they'd need. "Grab us some new bowls to use-if there are any left after you've used them all." She chided cockily as Caspian shot her a glare and hurried to the cupboard, triumphantly revealing a stack of mixing bowls.

"I'll have you know that I have a very good excuse. I, er- did not use a recipe, there was-um, lot's of trial and error." Caspian shot back as Susan raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"That explains so much." She commented as Caspian rolled his eyes and shook his hair from his face. "Alright, we'll start." Susan announced as she dumped various cans of spices and bags of flour onto the table. "Measure out each ingredient." She tossed a ring of measuring cups to Caspian who caught them and examined it intensely.

"I have never used one of these before." Caspian stated bluntly as Susan bit back a snort and rude comment.

"I'll help you when we come to it." Susan said quickly as she furrowed her brow and began reading through the recipe. "So, first-put in two cups of the flour." She snatched up one of the silver cups on the ring and handed it to Caspian. "This one, and level it off like…this." She dug a mound of flour out and smoothed it over with her finger. Caspian followed suit and dumped the ingredients in.

In no time the dough was shaping up nicely and Susan was sniffing at the spicy air happily. She grinned as she felt Caspian slip his arm around her waist, but frowned when he stopped her hand from beginning to form the balls of dough.

"I think you have forgotten one key ingredient." Caspian said quietly, his voice ragged and deep, a touch more emotional and wild than he usually used. Susan scrunched her brow as she leaned over the counter, inspecting the recipe, choosing to ignore his faulty lilt.

"Surely not." She responded as she traced the battered paper restlessly, distressed at her predicament. "I had the butter, the flour, the cinnamon- did I get the nutmeg?" She asked worriedly as she felt Caspian shift uncomfortably beside her.

"You had the nutmeg Susan." Caspian said as he watched the queen lift her hands to her hair and begin raking them through. "I-I mean you forgot _this_ ingredient."

"That's nonsense I'm positive that everything-" Susan had turned in irritation toward Caspian only to be met with thin air. "Where-" He cleared his throat and Susan felt her eyes wandering down to where Caspian was crouched on one knee, a bright diamond sparkling in his palm. His gaze locked with her own.

"I have this for you. The last ingredient." Caspian murmured softly as Susan gasped sharply and slumped weakly onto the counter. "I-I love you Susan, with all my heart-you know that. And it is because of this that I cannot go another day with you not being truly mine. My queen…Susan, will make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?" His eyes sparkled as he looked up at her, hope, love, and warmth exuding from his person, undying dedication in his wavering hand. Susan could not speak for a moment, shock flooding her system, but after the next few silent seconds, as Caspian waited with bated breath- she launched herself at him, laughing and squealing all at once.

"Yes! Oh my god, yes!" Susan cheered as she flung herself into Caspian's arms and he caught her with a shout of joy. She reached toward his smiling face and kissed him with all the emotions bubbling and overflowing within her heart.

"I love you." He murmured as they separated and he settled onto a stool, her body draped onto his, both their knees weak.

"I love you too." Susan whispered as she brought her eyes to meet his own and they simultaneously split their faces into grins. She traced his jaw before leaning up to kiss him as he reached for her hand and slipped the ring on gently. She pulled back sharply as she looked down at the exquisite band and smiled. She felt Caspian lift her chin with a finger and she considered him quietly, thoughts swirling in her head.

"Have you a question?" Caspian teased as he read Susan's expression and slipped his hands toward her lower back.

"Well yes." Susan replied as she furrowed her brow and leaned her head against Caspian's rising and falling chest. "I wanted to know how you planned this proposal, how'd you sense that I'd be here?" She heard Caspian chuckle through his light cotton shirt and he raked a hand through the end of her braid.

"I just knew." He told her reverently, his voice thick with emotion.

Susan giggled as she squirmed closer to him, the young king resting his chin on the crown of her head. They sat that way for a moment before Susan slyly shifted away and looked up at her betrothed, mischief flickering in her features. Caspian cocked his head at her before smiling and nudging her to spill her thoughts. "How did you know that I'd say yes?" She whispered quietly in Caspian's ear as he shivered and sighed contentedly.

"I had hoped." He replied gently as Susan began laughing with a giddiness she did not know she possessed as he joined in as well. The couple sat that way the rest of the night, dreaming of the future and holding each other close-ginger cookies forgotten in the bowl.

The recipe however, was complete.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one, idk I was kinda hoping the recipe part came out better, but I did try!! Lol id really appreciate it if you could review and give me a little feedback!! THANK YOU!! :)**


End file.
